Elevators are the best places to Dance
by Fowy Pup
Summary: When there are dance studios, faulty elevators, and maybe some feelings flying around, what's a girl to do? Dance, of course! But the best kinds of dances are tailored for two.


A/N Hey, guys! Sorry for my absence lasting so long! For all of you that have received reviews from me, you know that I have not left the internet! I know that quite a few of you are waiting for the sequel to Master Titania, and I promise you, I have the first chapter well underway! The thing is, my laptop is on the Fritz at the moment, and so I have no writing tools! I wrote this one-shot on my phone, so the grammar is probably really bad and ditto with the spelling. I just thought that I should make an offering to appease the anonymous entities on the internet that have followed my account in hopes of a sequel!

Elevator AU, also dance studios and multilevel buildings. Romeo is thirteen and Wendy is twelve. There is a six month difference between the two.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, if I owned Fairy Tail, Jellal would have converse.

Wendy pouted. The short bluenette closed her eyes and did her best to ignore the ill-mannered boy standing across from her. He had messy, black hair, and wore orange and black. It was like he was dressing up for Halloween all year round. His obvious color blindness or blatant disregard for fashion made her want to scream. Would it kill him to put a green shirt on for once? It looked like he was on fire or something! His personality wasn't any better than his fashion sense, either. He didn't smile, it was always a smirk, some ingenuine monument to his obvious lack of empathy. He would mess with everyone around her in the worst of ways, splashing mud on all of her friends and her dresses, calling them names, and pulling their hair.

Wendy scowled at him. The girl had come into the elevator at the department store to get to middle floor of the multileveled building, there she could do a little shopping after her dancing class. Outside of school, Wendy had never seen the boy, and she was shocked to see him on the same level of the building as her. He was just sitting there, not doing anything other than sit on a bench with a bag and a blank stare. Wendy noticed the boy sitting there silently, and quickly huffed as she turned away to leave. The bluenette's luck ran out when he shook his head and noticed her there. Smirking, the boy slung the bag over one well toned arm, and rushed into the elevator.

Now, Wendy stood in an awkward silence as she waited for the signal for her to be able to leave the elevator. A sudden jolt sent both of the children a step forward so that they knocked their heads together.

"Thanks a lot," the boy said with clenched teeth.

"Like it was my fault, Romeo!" Wendy responded as she rubbed her forehead.

His name brought up another annoying point about him, he probably hadn't the faintest clue of what romance was. To Romeo, flowers were just plants, music was just words, and hugs were just the act of putting your arms around someone else. Anything beyond that was all up to speculation of what he interpereted of them. He probably hadn't done anything nice to someone else in his life.

So much for Romeo the romantic.

A crackle came through the speakers, and then a voice.

"Attention to all in the elevators, please do not panic. There has been a minor technical difficulty, and it will soon be taken care of. The elevators have been immobilized for the time being. Just sit tight, and we'll be back to you in a few minutes!" The announcement died and went into music.

Wendy gave an agitated sigh, and dropped her bag on the hand railing as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"There goes my shopping trip with Charla," she muttered to herself. She had been friends with a girl named Charla Exceed for several years now. Wendy's friend was short, had medium length white hair, and brown eyes. Although Charla was younger, she acted like an overprotective older sister to the tween. Wendy was naturally shy by nature, and so having someone like Charla around wasn't that bad for her.

The music's pace picked up and changed to a song that Wendy knew. The girl tapped her foot on the ground and started humming to the song. Her hips swayed a little with the rhythm as she forgot about the other passenger in the elevator.

Romeo raised one eyebrow as Wendy smiled as she swayed to the music. Another crackle came over the speakers.

"Hello again! Don't worry passengers! We will have a repair man on the way, they should be here within the next hour!" the emcee almost seemed to be enjoying this.

The music changed to a slow waltz. Romeo let out an agitated sigh and leaned against the wall. The song changed to a slower tune that made Wendy crack an eye open. This was the two person song which she was working on in her dancing class. Romeo almost seemed shifty when this song started playing. What was he hiding? Wendy opened her eyes all the way to fully look at him. Romeo shifted uncomfortably as the first refrain played in the classical music.

"You have something against classical music?" she asked the boy. Romeo avoided her gaze studiously as he ignored the question.

"Okay then, don't answer my question, mister rudey pants," Wendy stated, rolling her eyes. Romeo ignored her remark, and started fiddling with a screw on the hand railing. Wendy bit her lip and stared at the doors. Maybe they would magically open soon... Nope, they didn't. The bluenette started thinking of her dance moves after a short while because of the atmosphere.

Romeo was close to clawing at the door when Wendy realised that something was making him uncomfortable.

"You claustrophobic?" She questioned.

"N-no!" The boy stuttered back.

"Then waiting for the doors to open won't kill you," the girl scolded. Romeo looked around, and dejectedly sighed as he leaned on the wall again.

"You know how to dance?" He asked after a while. Wendy nodded her head after she comprehended the question. "You've been going to classes, right?" the boy inquired. Wendy nodded again, not paying much attention any more.

"What's in the bag?" she questioned.

"I-uhh, n-nothing! Nothing a-at all! Just an empty old b-bag!" he spluttered, looking everywhere but at Wendy and then convieniently making eye contact with his shoes.

The elevator lurched once, and the two children lost their balances again. Wendy grabbed a hold of Romeo's shoulders as the boy steadied himself by putting his hands on her hips. Both of them blushed as they stood in the awkward position silently for a moment.

"Gomenasai, Romeo-kun!" The bluenette said quickly, although she didn't move from her position. Romeo said nothing. The waltz played on in the background.

Wendy took a step back as Romeo took a step forward as the slow refrain started yet again, now it was obviously on a loop. The two continued on the track they were headed, which was unintentionally the dance that Wendy had been practicing for the past few Weeks of dance class. It was probably more smooth, but awkward in the eyes of the dancers. They continued the dance smoothly until the elevator started moving again.

"Romeo-kun, why were you on that level of the building?" the girl dared to ask. Said boy looked away.

"No reason," he replied as they went over a bridge for the fifth time.

"There are only Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth dance studios on that floor, don't tell me you were going to Saber Tooth!" the girl exclaimed.

"Of course not! I would never go with that load of jerks!" the raven haired boy growled. Wendy nodded her approval and they kept dancing in silence.

"You weren't in the class I was in, so the only other class that was within our age limit was an hour sooner... Did you wait on that bench all that time?" The girl asked. Romeo stayed silent. "What did you do all that time? Why did you wait?" Wendy fired off questions one after the other. Romeo stayed silent that entire time. "Were you waiting for someone?" the girl asked, now striking the final blow. Romeo still made no eye contact.

"You," he muttered. Wendy raised one eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I was watching you dance." Wendy blushed. They went on with their dancing until the doors opened to the long awaited destination, where Charla stood.

"Alright children, I'm sure that your extra dance practice was fun, but it's time to go now," the voice of one of the dance instructors, Mirajane, crackled through the stereos. Blinking a few times, Wendy looked up to see a small video camera in the corner. If that instuctor set this up... Wendy didn't need to say more. The small bluenette rushed out of the elevator quickly, realizing that Charla was watching, and went to meet her friend.

"What were you two doing?" Charla questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard the instructor, dance practice," the other girl replied shortly. A messy-brown haired girl in the background giggled at the whole situation as her curly blond haired friend looked at the exchange with a pokerface.

A/N That's right, you heard me! Self insert with a buddy! Hooya! Dance studio AU... Maybe I will delve deeper into this subject, if you want that, leave a review!


End file.
